Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Lindsay's big heart, positivity, and childlike nature made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to only have pure intentions. She shows herself to be an underdog, and hates to be underestimated by her peers, and does her best to defeat them and prove herself. She seems to love taking the leadership role and likes to be taken seriously by her team. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Lindsay first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. When she steps off the boat, she complains about how the water got into her hair. She is then placed on the Laulima team and compliments Kitty's hair. At the camp, Lindsay helps Alejandro and Izzy with the shelter. During the challenge, she is paired with Amy to lower the gate, when Owen finally tags them, Lindsay finds herself being the only one trying to lower the gate. She argues with Amy about her lack of helping, which causes Laulima to lose their lead in the challenge. Eventually however, Amy decides to help her and they manage to get the gate open. Due to Kitty solving the puzzle faster than Cody from Aloha, Lindsay is not sent to elimination that night. The next morning, Lindsay is first seen expressing confidence in the confessional about having a position as leader on the team. She is then horrified by a bug in camp and is grossed out when Izzy eats it, and demands Amy to be nice to Owen when she yells at him for pushing her. She also declares that the team should give Amy a second chance if she promises to try hard in the next challenge. Later that morning, she tries to declare herself as leader, but Amy remarks by saying that nobody takes her seriously. When she asks the rest of the team if they take her seriously, none of them can come up with a honest answer. During the challenge, she faces off against Geoff and manages to buzz in the correct answer before him, she selects Kitty and Heather to face off in the next round. She later faces off against Sierra, but gets the question wrong. Her team loses the challenge despite their early lead, and she is sent to tribal council that night. After the challenge, she asks if she can speak to someone privately, when Alejandro asks her who, she replies that everyone was doing it so she wanted to do it too. She and Owen are pulled aside by Kitty and is convinced by her to vote off Max due to his overplaying. When Owen tries to eat the cake Kitty bribed him with using his bare hands, Lindsay reprimands him saying he should eat with a fork. When Izzy suggests voting Lindsay off, she tries to defend herself by saying that the team didn't give her a chance to be a leader. At tribal council, she blurts who she voted out, Max, which earns her the ire of Kitty. When she gets votes, she expresses shock to which Kitty reassures her by suggesting that Max voted her off due to hating her. That night, she tries to rally her team up and declare herself to lead the team in the next challenge, but she is undermined by Amy who then suggests that she should be the leader instead. When Kitty asks how she plans to lead the team, Lindsay doesn't give a more descriptive answer than simply leading the team, frustrating the team. Ultimately, a leader is not decided among the group and they go to bed that night still leaderless. The next morning, she is immediately distraught when it turns out her sun tan lotion is missing, it turns out that Amy stole it. Lindsay and Amy fight constantly in the morning and tries to defend herself when Amy calls her out on losing the challenge when they had listened to her last time. When Kitty suggests she and Amy go foraging, she expresses confusion and asks if that's illegal. During the challenge, she pairs up with Kitty, and is the first person out of the challenge. Despite this, she promises Kitty that she will protect her and will alert her if anyone is nearby. Despite Kitty's determination, Cody ends up spraying her with water and Laulima loses the challenge. Afterwards, she reassures Kitty after her loss saying that she just didn't win the challenge, she then expresses frustration at Amy when she tries to rub Lindsay's failure in. When the whole team unanimously votes Amy as leader, she reluctantly accepts but also tells Amy that if she loses the challenge again, it's her fault. At tribal council that night she votes off Amy due to her rudeness towards her, but she is blindsided that night when it turns out that she was voted off, much to the dismay of Kitty who thought she was going due to losing the challenge. Lindsay competes in the returnee challenge in the merge along with the other 5 pre-mergers. Eventually it comes down to her and Crimson, and despite it being close, Lindsay ends up being the one to return to the game. Immediately, she is greeted by Topher who excitedly calls her a fashion icon, however Lindsay is puzzled by his strange name. When Topher suggests the merged team name, she agrees with him and says she likes the name. During the challenge, she is impressed by Topher's flexibility and is sympathetic when she learns that Samey had broken Amy's Sunset Sally bike. For her stunt, she performs high kicks, does a hand spring and lands with a split. She, along with Owen win immunity in the challenge due to being the highest scoring performers for their respective genders. At tribal council, she votes for Heather, but Cody goes home instead. That night after tribal council, she insists that she did not vote off Cody. When she is offered milkshakes she agrees to take one but only if it's low cal, when she drinks it though she immediately spits it out due to disgust. The next morning, she mistakes an ant for a killer spider but when it is killed by Heather, she is noticeably upset. During the reward challenge, she selects Alejandro, Geoff, and Topher to be her team members in the challenge. When Geoff suggests that Topher gets in the boat, Lindsay shows approval of his idea. At one point while dumping water on Owen, she sips some and calls it salty. In the end, her team ends up winning the reward and goes to a luau for the night. During the luau, she drinks margaritas mistaking it for lemonade and is instantly hooked, when Al asks if she's drunk she responds with a no. At one point, she gets on the stage where all the dancers are and stumbles around drunkenly, she even gives one of them a hug. During the actual challenge, she is still noticeably drunk, and tries to follow Heather up to the mountain. When that fails, she tries to get Alejandro to carry her but he refuses. She then asks Sierra to carry her up the mountain, this time, Sierra accepts and lets her climb on her back. When Sierra tries to get clues from her about Cody's elimination, she says that she has no idea what kind of makeup Heather used, but Heather did take her makeup, in which she took it back from her. When she reaches the finish line, she places 3rd in the challenge only being beaten by Sierra and Heather. After Owen is injured, she expresses sympathy for him and like everyone else, she is also angry at Amy for pushing him off. At tribal council, when Heather and Alejandro's secret is exposed she expresses delight at the fact that they are still together. When Owen leaves, she promises that the other 6 will kick Amy's butt for him. That night, she expresses confusion at Heather greeting everyone, she is also seen agreeing with Sierra about Amy saying that she was super mean to Owen. When Sierra, Amy, and Heather start fighting, Lindsay tries to be the mediator and asks if they can talk it over low-cal snacks instead, but her pleas are unheard as the girls keep fighting. Topher, on the other hand, asks her to pass the granola bars in which she replies that she thought he was supposed to bring the granola bars, he responds that he brought the Special K breakfast strudels while Lindsay was supposed to bring the granola bars. The next morning, she again tries to mediate between the three girls and says that they should all look at the sunrise together. During the reward challenge, she spins the wheel and wins a vote steal advantage. Afterwards, she tries to get a tan but realizes too late and that she should have put on sunscreen. When Geoff is looking for Topher to apologize for his mistake, Lindsay tries to help him by saying he ran off somewhere. During the challenge, Lindsay pops Sierra's balloon in the first round; Alejandro's and Geoff's in the second round; and Topher's in the final round and ends up winning immunity for herself. After the challenge, she tries to resolve the tension in the camp by hosting a party, but her idea is shot down by a depressed Geoff who uncharacteristically says this isn't the right time for one. At tribal council, she starts forming a bond with Topher over their mutual dislike of Heather, and votes for Alejandro that night due to following Amy's orders. After tribal council, she is first seen asking Heather why she punched a tree. Later she tries to gather up the other 5 contestants in order to talk about their favorite things about their boyfriend, Geoff responds to this by saying that he's a guy and has a girlfriend however. She is confused by this revelation and says that she thought that Topher was Geoff's boyfriend. When Topher compliments her earrings she thanks him, and reveals that she got them from her personal fashion designer, Jen. The next day, when a piece of treemail falls out she tries to reach for it, but it is grabbed by Amy instead, much to her disappointment. During the challenge she teams up with Topher to go mining with, Sierra tries to join the two of them but is dragged away by Amy. She then decides to have Topher use his phone as a flashlight of sorts in order to detect anything that looks like it's sparkling. She also asks him why he and Geoff broke up; when Topher tries to deny liking him, Lindsay says that she often sees him staring at Geoff when he's not looking and even tries to tell him that Geoff may not see him in that way, despite her efforts Topher refuses to make up with Geoff. In the end though, she only manages to find a handful of small jewels and Heather ends up winning immunity due to having a larger haul. After the challenge, she asks Topher who he'd like to vote off, despite his conflict with Geoff and Heather, he insists that they vote off Amy instead. At tribal council, she votes off Amy and reveals her advantage to Topher, she is also confused when Amy pulls out two idols. Immediately afterwards she expresses delight at Amy having finally been eliminated. During the challenge, she again pairs up with Topher and states that they need sunglasses, tan lotion, a fan, shade and some lemonade. With ease, she manages to find the sunglasses and tan lotion while Topher manages to find the fan and shade. While up on the mountain she and Topher engage in casual talk about celebrities, during the actual endurance part however, she is one of the first people out. She is along with everyone else, worried about Geoff's injuries during the challenge, and uses the vote steal on him during tribal council to put him out of his misery. That night, Lindsay expresses remorse for voting Geoff off twice. When this is revealed to Topher, he is initially very angry at Lindsay but when she states that she thought he would get distracted by Geoff's injuries and that they shouldn't lose to Heather, he manages to forgive her. During the challenge, she is excited to have made it to the final 4, and teams up with Topher in decorating their side of the barn to host a party. She immediately suggests that they should try to get Chef to sing as a form of entertainment, she also decides to clean up the place while Topher gets the supplies. The duo is also being sabotaged by Heather, unbeknownst to them, but Lindsay still manages to convince Chef to sing for them and despite a little incident where Sierra beats up Chef due to Heather making up lies to her about him, Topher and Lindsay's party ends up being a hit and they win immunity. She is initially disappointed when Sierra is eliminated instead of Heather in the tiebreaker, but is happy when it is revealed that it was a mistake and that Heather had lost the tiebreaker instead. In the finale, Lindsay is joyful to be in the final 3 and have beaten Heather. When Topher is still sad over Geoff, Lindsay reminds him that he will still see him in the jury or if he makes final 2. During the challenge, Lindsay tries to remain balanced, but keeps on getting distracted by Topher and is the first person out of the challenge. Despite Sierra's offers to let either one of the two blackmail her to vote the other person off, Lindsay and Topher do none of the sort and constantly chat to eachother before and during tribal council. When she is eliminated by Sierra, she is joyful that Topher managed to make it. During jury speeches, she immediately announces that she will vote for Topher due to them being best friends, when she is asked to ask a question, she instead asks where to find the best yoga pants. When Topher doesn't win however, Lindsay comforts him and calls him a good friend. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Females Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends